Shape-Shifters at Ouran
by foxgirl8
Summary: Ai & Mizuki Akahana come to Ouran high with a secret & are forced into becoming the first hostesses in the new hostess club. Will they manage to hide their secret or will it be exposed to everyone and are there people out to get these two girls? Who do they meet at the host club and will they find love along the way or will it be betrayal? Sequals seperate into different stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and i hope you like it. I don't own Ouran high school host club.**

* * *

"Hurry or we'll be late for our first day of school, Ai!" I said as I waited for my twin sister to hurry up with her hair. My sister, Ai, came out brushing her red hair with black tips. "Almost done, Mizuki. Nice touch hiding your hears as a head band but I think you should at least wear a poufy dress that fits you better than wearing a fox tail belt," She said as she put her contacts in, "does it still look like I have pointy eyes and why do we have to hide our shape-shifting powers from the school?" "Not at all sister but we have to hide it because they might call people to dissect us…remember what they did to mother and father before we escaped during the last summer break," I said as I changed into a poufy blue dress and look at the yellow dress, "I am NOT going to wear the female uniform. It's too yellow and so weird." "I know what you mean that's why I changed into my favorite red and black dress." Ai said as she flaunted her dress in front of me. "Ok I get it sister but we have to go now!" I said as I pulled her into the limo.

As we got out of the car we froze in front of the school, "The school is PINK! Are you sure this is the right school Mizuki?!" I was about to answer when a girl in a boys uniform walks up to us and says, "This is Ouran High School." "Fuck it is our school!" "Calm down! Hey, my name is Mizuki Akahana and this is my twin sister Ai Akahana. Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" I said as I looked at her curiously. She put her finger to her mouth, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka and no one is suppose to know I'm a girl. I have to pay off something before I get to not be a boy. Have you gotten your schedule for your classes?" "Yes we got them in the mail yet we need to find our class…class 1-A." Ai said looking at her schedule. "I have that class I can show it to you if you want but I have to warn you, there is another pair of twins who might get on your nerves as well as two other guys who may or may not bother you two so just try ignoring them." "Ok!" Ai and I said.

We got to the classroom early and only saw a few people in there but there was a group of girls fawning over something. "What's going on over there Haruhi?" my sister said as we got closer to the group. "The guys I was talking about," she sighed as she said that, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Get these people out of the way so we can sit down!" "Ok Haruhi!" two voices said from the crowd that was somehow disappearing. Then when the group separated fully I saw two brunette boys, that looked like twins, a blonde guy, that looked emo and strangely familiar, and a black haired boy that somehow got my heart to beat faster than usual. "Hey Haruhi," said the brunette on the left, "who are those two?" said the brunette on the right. "The girl with black tips is Ai Akahana and the other one is her twin sister Mizuki Akahana. Ai and Mizuki, the one on the left is Kaoru Hitachiin, the one on the right is Hikaru Hitachiin, the guy with black hair is Isamu Akihiko, and the blonde one is Eiji Daisuki." With that Ai pounced on Eiji and I remembered who he was. "Eiji! Yay, I finally find you buddy!" she laughed as Eiji laughed too and the others were just confused as to what just happened. "Ai and I were friends ever since middle school and she used to call me her slave because she was a little bossy girl with a bad temper, expected from red heads. After a while she stopped calling me that and we became best friends. But I had to move on the other side of Japan and I lost contact with her." Eiji explained as the bell rang and we sat near each other.

"Good morning class we have two new students here for us. Would you two care to come up here?" the teacher asked as she looked directly at Ai and I. "Sure," we said as both of us walked up to the front of the class, "Hi my name is Mizuki Akahana!" "My name is Ai Akahana." "We are twins." we said together. Someone raised their hand and asked, "Why is Mizuki wearing a life-like fox ear headband and why aren't you two wearing the school uniform?" "Well I love foxes and we just don't like the uniform." I said as Ai nodded. The teacher sent us back to our seats and began the lesson. At the last ten minutes of class, the teacher said we could talk to the people around us and that we couldn't switch seats, we sat next to Haruhi and the others so it didn't really bother us. "Are there any interesting clubs we could join?" Ai asked the group while trying to balance a pencil on her nose. "Well there is one club we want you two to see and another that the club president, of the club we mentioned, is thinking about starting." the twins said as Haruhi froze. "They don't need to go there at all!" she said sounding a little mad and afraid. "What is it?" I asked. "The Host club is thinking of making a Hostess club. Us four are in it. We are gonna show you it during lunch." they said. "Ok but why is Haruhi in it when sh-" The twins covered Ai's mouth while she was talking, shock covering their faces, "You two know the secret, now you have to come with us." Both me and my sister were a little afraid as to what would they do to us.

The bell rang and the rest of the day went by like a blur. Ai and I avoided the twins during lunch and continued with our classes. As the bell rang signaling the end of the day, we went outside just to be dragged, by the people we were avoiding, and into a music room. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" we shouted at the twins who ran to a blonde guy sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and whispered to him about earlier today, which only a few could hear. "So you two know about our little secret." said the blondie. "So you are the people who have Haruhi go here because of a debt she owes." I stated matter-of-factly. "How do you-" "Haruhi told us some parts of it and I can also put two and two together, what can you do?" Ai said as the twins and I laughed. The blonde ran to a guy with glasses crying, "Mommy they are being rude to me!" "Mommy?" both of us said and rolled on the floor laughing. "Yes he likes to call me that. My name is Kyoya Otori, the vice-president of the host club and the cool type. This one crying is Tamaki Suoh, the president and the princely type. The short blonde one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he is called Honey and is the loli-shōta type. The one next to Honey is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori and is the silent type. The twins, as you have already met, are the little devil types which show brotherly love. Haruhi Fujioka is the natural type. Also, since you seem to know about her, you are in debt to us so we can be sure you two don't tell anyone." the guy with glasses said while pushing up his glasses. 'That guy is fucking scary! Note to self, stay away from the guy with glasses.' I thought. "This is Ai and Mizuki Akahana. They're new first year students. They're family disappeared with them during the summer on a trip to an island and the parents are now dead from wild animals. These two are 18 and live alone owning the Akahana Bouquet Agency." said Kyoya.

Ai and I were in shock by how much he knows. "STALKER!" we shouted and were kinda scared of him. "Yes he may seem like that by how much he knows about everyone. Since you two know too much you will be the first two members of the hostess club." Tamaki said as it seemed as though he had recovered and was smiling as he said those words. 'We are screwed' I thought as he was talking cheerfully about the hostess club. "Come to me my daughters!" he said as he saw that the two new members disappeared.

* * *

**Please review. I can take cconstructive criticism if you have any ideas on how to make this better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't put the description of the characters but i will now but its going to be one description on each chapter. I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Ai Akahana- 18 **

**eyes- red  
**

**hair color-red with black tips  
**

**height- 5'7"  
**

**living relatives- Mizuki Akahana, ****Kagome Higurashi (niece on moms side), Mey-rin (niece from dads side)**  


**Info- can only change into a griffen**

* * *

"Yes he may seem like that by how much he knows about everyone. Since you two know too much you will be the first two members of the hostess club." Tamaki said as it seemed as though he had recovered and was smiling as he said those words. 'We are screwed' I thought as he was talking cheerfully about the hostess club. "Come to me my daughters!" he said as he saw that the two new members disappeared. As we walked out the tall guy named Mori picked us up on his shoulders and carried us back into the room, "Ahh! Mori let us GO!" we screamed as we entered the music room again and dropped onto one of the couches. "Owchie that hurt Mori" Ai said as she stared angrily at him with her red eyes. "Sorry Ai-chan and Mizu-chan but we couldn't let you two go off knowing Haru-chan's secret. This is Usa-chan." said Honey holding a bunny that was called Usa-chan, "Want a slice of cake to say sorry for a bad fall on the couch?" he said with his adorable eyes locked on us. I couldn't help but not get mad and accept his offer, "Thanks Honey." I said as I took a slice and gave one to Ai as she still is staring at the small blonde child. "You're so adorable!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we discuss this new club matter before we have to host." said Kyoya as if he was annoyed that everyone isn't bringing up the secret. "We can do their hair, make-up, and clothes for it" said the twins with a devilish smirk on their faces. "We are going to keep" said Hikaru heading towards Ai. "you two as our" said Kaoru standing next to me. "Toys." they said together hugging and rubbing faces with us. As both of us slapped the twins away from us we shouted at them, "DON'T you two DARE FUCKING say we are your FUCKING TOYS! WE have a FUCKING BUBBLE and you almost FUCKING popped it!" They seemed to be scared of us as they backed up a little. "You two are going to stay in the Hostess club until Haruhi graduates Ouran. Now what types are you two going to be?" said Tamaki getting closer to us. "Since we got no choice, I would say Ai would be the outgoing type." I said looking at my sister as she smiled. "That's definitely me, but then since Mizuki loves romantic stories she is the romantic type." she smiles as I blush knowing other people know that I love romance. "Yes one of my daughters love romance like I do!" Tamaki hugs me. "Don't hug me unless I want you to!" I said as I pushed him away.

Just then the doors swung open as Eiji and Isamu walked into the room talking. "Hey everyone sorry we are late we….why is Mizuki and Ai here?" asked Isamu staring at us with his sky blue eyes which made my face feel warmer. "Hi Isa-chan and Eiji-chan!" Honey said as he ran to the two boys, "They are going to be in the Hostess club!" "You two finally arrive a minute before we start. You're late and they are now the outgoing and romantic type. Ai and Mizuki, Eiji Daisuki is the emo type and Isamu Akihiko is the bad boy type." said Kyoya plainly as he writes in his notebook, "Now I would suggest everyone get ready for our guests." "The two of you can sit near the window but separated since you aren't alike in the type of characters you are." said Tamaki as he sat in his big king-like chair and guests started to come in.

The club wasn't so bad because at least it didn't seem as though my sister and I weren't in some boring club or a club we didn't understand. The guests treated us well even though I saw my sister looking at Eiji whenever she thought no one was looking at her, 'Maybe I can set her up since I can smell the attraction between the two.' I thought as my mind returned to my guests. "Oh I just love how fate lets people know who they love and how love has no rules holding it down. "I said as I held my hands together, "I just wish I could find someone who would make my heart race and one who would kiss me under the starry skies." "Sure you will!" said one of the guys around me. "I could be that one!" said another. I sighed thinking how can I find my love when I can only sniff out the love of people closest me like my sister. "Maybe someday you all will, two find your women that will love you forever." as I said that, all of my male guests were blushing and surrounded by flowers of moe. "Oh my sweet, romantic child I can't wait for what you have in store for our family!" said Tamaki as he ran up to me and wiggling around. "Can you please stop that or you will scare my male visitors." I said giving him an evil stare. "Great job Ai! My little angel!" Tamaki said running away from me. "The same goes for me too Tamaki!" Ai said giving him a glare. Tamaki disappeared and popped up into a corner giving us the puppy eyes. "That's enough, the club is officially over. Please come again, we will miss you until then." said Kyoya and escorted everyone out, "Well that was interesting."

"That was fun can we do it again!" said Ai as she ate more cake. "Hey can we go now? I have to take care of errands, right sis." I said moving towards the door. " 'Kay bye! See ya tomorrow!"she said as we ran outside and I ran into a field of trees. Afterwards, I transformed into my fox form and shook, "Sorry sister, but I couldn't stay a human for long or I would of transformed in front of them." I said as I sat down. "It's ok Mizuki. At least they don't know about us so we don't have to run away to a different place." Ai said as she smiled and patted my head. Then, there was a rustling of bushes behind Ai. It seems that she heard it to because she transformed into her griffin form and jumped at the bush, "Who are…..oh fuck no." "What is it Ai?" "It's the host club Mizuki, they followed us." she said as the whole host club came out along with my sister back into her human form.

* * *

**Please review, thank you! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't put this chapter up sooner but here it is and I don't own Ouran host club.**

**Mizuki Akahana- 18 **

**eyes- green, sometimes blue  
**

**hair color-red  
**

**height- 5'7"  
**

**living relatives- Ai Akahana, Kagome Higurashi (niece on moms side), Mey-rin (niece from dads side)  
**

**Info- can change into a fox but changed one time into a huge, evil looking fox  
**

* * *

"Who are…..oh fuck no." "What is it Ai?" "It's the host club Mizuki, they followed us." she said as the whole host club came out along with my sister back into her human form. When I saw everyone come out of the bushes, I realized I was still in my fox form. I was about to run when Tamaki ran up to me and hugged me, "We saw everything children. I can't believe you hid this from us Mizuki and Ai! I am your father after all! Why didn't tell me or anyone else in your family you two are shape-shifters!" "We only met today! Did you expect us to walk up to you and say Hi my name is Ai and this is my sister Mizuki. Some say we are shape-shifters and others say demons. I am not really sure, how are you?" Ai said as she dragged him away from me. "So Mizu-chan can turn into a fox and you can turn into a griffin?" asked Honey when he looked at us. "Yes we can but please don't tell anyone." begged Ai doing her saddest face knowing that at least some of them would go for it." "Don't worry, we wont tell!" shouted Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Eiji, and Honey while they ran to hug her. "What about you four? Will you tell about our secret?" I asked them while I changed back to my human-like form. "No I wont just I don't think I should go over there and hug you all." Kyoya said as Mori, Isamu, and Haruhi said, "I'm not a hugging person."

"Why don't you two want anyone to know about your powers? Wouldn't it get you more publicity and help your company out with it's financial issues?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked while shrugging their shoulders. "Our family does NOT have financial issues! Don't listen to him my sweet child." screamed Tamaki as he ran to me instead and squeezed me. I transformed back to my first form and growl at him as my eyes turned blue. "Don't you dare squeeze me and I am NOT your FUCKING daughter!" he ran to his corner picking at the grass. I sighed and turned around seeing that Isamu was right in front of me. I start blushing as he said, "I will keep your secret but you owe me as Eiji does the same for Ai." Eiji nods and then starts talking and laughing with Ai. "Stop being near Mizuki, Isamu! You are a bad boy and I don't want any child of mine to hang around someone like you!" said Tamaki as he ran up and came face-to-face with Isamu. "One thing, get out of my face. Two, she can hang around me if she wants without the wimpy prince in her way. Three, I guess this would anger you." Isamu smiled and held me close. "Uhhh…" I blushed as Tamaki just started to yell and scream.

"Whoo get some Mizuki!" Ai said as she was whooping and laughing at what is happening with me and Isamu. I growl at my sister as Isamu puts his hand to my forehead, "It looks like you have some dirt on your forehead." he wiped off my make-up and saw a blood drop mark on my forehead, "What is that?" "That is my birthmark and my sister wasn't born with it for some reason." I looked away from him as the twins pulled me into their arms and said, "That's awesome our little toy." I punched them in the stomach and ran to my sister. I sensed there was something off about Eiji and Isamu but as I was going to see if I can find out Isamu pushed Tamaki into me and I hit my head on a rock on the floor and fell unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up it was an hour later and I was on a bed in the school's nurse's office. "Mizu-chan! Are you ok? Me and Mori-chan was worried about you right?" I heard Honey say as he ran to my bed. "Yeah." said Mori standing next to Honey. "I am ok Honey and Mori. Don't worry." I smiled as 'daddy' squished me in a huge hug, "I'm so sorry! The mean bad boy pushed your daddy into you!" "Hey sis are you sure you're ok?" "I think so. I know what you could do to help me daddy." I said giving a sad puppy frown toward Tamaki. "What is it my sweet little daughter I will do anything to get rid of your troubles like I would do for all my kids." he said falling for the face I had. "I don't want to be the romantic type and you have to add more people in the hostess club." "What do you wanna be then?" "Anything just not the romantic cuz my sis just wants to annoy me." I said because I just got really tired of being that and Ai only wanted to embarrass me. "Hmm.. what then." The Hitachiin twins ran up to Tamaki shouting, "We know what she could be boss!" "I have an idea, we will stay at school to discuss this while Mizuki goes home to rest. I have sent for one of my limos to pick her up." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Ok but you better tell me tomorrow. Nothing that will embarrass me though." I got up, and walked away as I sensed something terrible is going to happen that might change the future of Ai and I. As I was leaving, I felt two pair of eyes staring at me as I left and let me tell you, there was no good intent.

* * *

When I got home, it was already well past 8, so I decided to quickly do my homework. Afterwards, I changed into my nightgown and began to read one of the romance novels that I owned. It was about a woman who fell in love with a man who used her then ran away and found her true love along with some secrets about herself. "Finally I finished the book." I sighed as I heard the door open with my sister's voice along with some other voices. I smelled a familiar scent but I didn't really care because I started to feel really tired. I walked into the living room and I was rubbing my eyes because of the bright living room light on, "What's going on Ai? Why are you here so late?" I, then, felt two arms over my shoulder and I automatically smelled the twins, "How cute Mizuki, we never thought of u to wear a nightgown that was made from our family. It looks cute on you and maybe, if we did a pajama day for the club, you can wear that." "AHH!"I shouted as I backed away with my eyes wide and blushing a lot, "What are you all doing in our house!" I ran to grab a blanket, rapped it around me, and walked back to the living room as Eiji and Isamu were cracking up. "We came over to see how you two live and to see what we can do to help your life style. Haruhi refused our help when we offered." Kyoya said looking around and writing in his black book. "We are Not fucking poor you rich bastard." "Your house is nice Ai-chan and Mizu-chan." Honey said as he offered us cake. "Yeah." said Mori. "Yay! Cake!" Ai and I said at the same time. "Oh yeah, Mizuki, we just had to keep talking about a sleepover and they went to their houses to pick up their sleepover stuff." Ai said while stuffing her face, "So do you want to stay up with us Mizuki?" "Please do it for your daddy." Tamaki said as he was looking at the house. "No I'm not. I'm going to bed goodnight." I walked to my room and crawled into my bed, 'I wonder if they will fall asleep on the floor like little kids.' I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review it will help me come up with new ideas and u can say anything. Freedom of speech. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I didn't update the chapter in a while. Also sorry that it's short. Finals are nearby so i didn't have time until now. I do not own Inuyasha and Ouran High Host club. Hope you enjoy. ^.^ **

* * *

Ai said while stuffing her face, "So do you want to stay up with us Mizuki?" "Please do it for your daddy." Tamaki said as he was looking at the house. "No I'm not. I'm going to bed goodnight." I walked to my room and crawled into my bed, 'I wonder if they will fall asleep on the floor like little kids.' I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Dream State**

I was near a couple of houses, by the beach and a cove, in Japan with my niece, Kagome Higurashi, telling me about her friend who moved there and she wanted to tell him the good news. 'What good news?' I thought as another person walked in next to her and held her waist. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, white ears, a red kimono, sharp claws, no shoes, and an old looking sword at his waist. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Once we deliver the wedding invitation to this last person, then we could go back to the others in your time. You don't have to be all worked up here. There are no demons here…I mean there are no demons here for you to slay." Kagome said nervously.

"What do you mean no demons to slay I smell one near and it's strong." the man said as he pulled out his sword which grew large and fang-like.

At that moment, it felt as though I came out of my body and started to watch everything happening. "So you also sense that nearby?" my other body asked.

"No he doesn't Mizuki. I bet Inuyasha still has that other demon, that he killed in the feudal era, scent still on him.

"No, this is different Kagome. Why don't you trust what I sniff out? What are you hiding from me?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Me? No! I'm not hiding anything! Can't we just hurry up and deliver this invite already?!" Kagome shouted and headed toward one of the houses closest to the cove.

"Why are you in such a rush now 'Gome" the other me caught up to Kagome as I started to float towards the group.

As Kagome gets to the door, Inuyasha gets into his fighting stance, "Yuki, come out! It's me Kagome and I have great news! I'm with two of my greatest friends."

"So now we are your friends!" Inuyasha and I shouted at Kagome.

The door opens and then my vision darkens as I hear other voices.

**End of Dream State**

"Is she awake?"one voice asked

"Sssshhh you will wake her up if she isn't already awake." said, what sounded like, Haruhi.

"Hey Mizuki wake up!" Ai shouted while shaking my body.

As she was doing that, I was getting really mad because Ai wakes me up the same way every day and it started to get on my nerves. "Will you just SHUT the FUCK UP and stop doing that every time I'm asleep longer than YOU!" I screamed and threw Ai off the bed, landing on the twins. "Hey what was that for?" the twins pushed her off and stood up. "You were in the way of her falling area. What are you all doing here? Shouldn't all of you go eat or do what ever bugs do, other than bug the living crap out of me?" I mumbled, giving each host/hostess member a very demonic stare. "Your creeping out your daddy and your family! Anyways, Ai said that my daughter, Mizuki, makes the best crepes that she has ever tasted and daddy wants to she if they are the best! Which I'm sure they are!" Tamaki snuggles me and I push him off. "If they are good then we might be able to sell them at your hostess club. Maybe that club will, actually, get more customers than a handful. At that moment, I stood/wobbled up, walked to Kyoya, glared at him with a cold stare, got up to his ear, and whispered, "There is only to people in it so far and if you try to insult me or my sister by insulting the club, your body will be in separate boxes, wrapped up, and sent to every one of your family members with no trace of who killed the wretched thing called Kyoya Otori, got it." I backed up and saw that his face showed a little bit of fear, but the rest was no emotions. "So who wants to taste a fantastic crepe, I know I do. What about you Eiji-chan?" Honey asked and tugged on Eiji's pajama pants. "Sure, c'mon everyone, let's go to the kitchen." As everyone was leaving the room, Ai waited for me at the door, "You coming or what?" "Yeah I'm coming I'm coming." I grumbled as I stumbled and hit my head on the wall next to the doorway. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am."I rubbed my head.

"You haven't acted like this since before our family was…did you have another one of your visions?"She was worried and I could smell it on her, stronger than I ever have.

"Yeah but it wasn't bad, just confusing."Suddenly I had an urge to ask, "How far off is our birthday from today?" I got up and went through the doorway.

"Let me think… today is the 1st of February so…. about 47 days why?"

"Just wondering, hey, let's go to the kitchen so I can make your favorite, ice cream crepes." I smiled as we went towards the others.

* * *

**Thank you and I have one little question to ask. Should I put a little thing like this;**

**Mizuki:hey  
**

**Ai:Yo random people!  
**

**If I should, then review and put who do you think I should put up in that little forum thingie. But if not, then say that you don't. I will count them as votes and which side gets the most votes, I will do either yes or no.  
**

**Thanks and if you don't want to vote...then still REVIEW! Ha! Bye for now.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I am so sorry about the delay, testing and all. But i finally finished a 5th chapter and i have started on new stories! I haven't posted them up yet tho, still working on them. Hope you enjoy this story. ^.^**

* * *

"Let me think… today is the 1st of February so…. about 47 days why?"

"Just wondering, hey, let's go to the kitchen so I can make your favorite, ice cream crepes." I smiled as we went towards the others.

"Hey, who wants to watch a movie before we eat?" Ai skipped to the others as I headed towards the kitchen. All of them raised their hands as they started to focus their attention on the two of us.

"Is it a scary movie?"Tamaki shivered and stood closer to Ai as she pushed him and got away from him.

"No it isn't, the movie is called Snow White. Our mom showed it to us, said she got it while she was traveling to deliver the flowers to America. It's my favorite princess movie, but we are gonna play some games so we could work off the calories in the crepes." she said as she put in the movie. "You worry about calories?"I questioned as Tamaki sat next to Ai and Haruhi. "Yes, let's just watch the dang movie." the griffin girl grabbed the remote and pressed play. As she did that, I shouted towards the group, "By the way, my sis and I love to sing out loud along to the movie."

As I put on the apron, I thought, 'I wonder what my dream meant,' I turned on the stove, 'by showing me about Kagome, a weird boy, and a boy named Yuki? Wait, that name sounds familiar…hmm I guess not.' I shrugged, deep in thought and not noticing that part of my nightgown and apron caught on fire. 'What is that smell?' I looked and saw the fire coming dangerously close to my skin. I ran to my room and jumped into the shower, "O.k., now I'm soaked." I changed into one of my blue spring dresses and ran in a circle, for a few minutes, until my hair dried then ran into the kitchen in record time. Just as soon as I got in there, I worked on the crepes at a human pace.

I was already cooking the batter and looking for the ice cream when I heard Ai start to sing the last song to the movie. 'I have to hurry up or I won't be done in time. I need to go at a faster pace than a mere human.' I thought as my pace became faster and I finished, in a blur, right when the movie ended. "Mizu-chan, are you done with are crepes?"Honey came in and showed me his cute face, "Usa-chan and I want to try them. How many did you make?"

"Don't worry I am already done with them and there is enough for everyone to have two. Wanna help me get these to everyone?"I smiled at the small teenager, who nodded, and we both headed to the others with our hands full with plates. "Took long enough, what were you doing in there?" Ai took one of the plates from my hands and the others took theirs. "Oh nothing. Just eat up." I was about to sit on the couch when my sister shouted my name. I turned around an I saw her smiling, "What about the juice. Don't tell me you forgot that" she teased as Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled nearby. "Fine, play a game while I do this." I sighed as I headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, any complaints, just type what you feel like typing on that box below and review! The question i posted on the last chapter is still on until i get the results so don't hold out. ^.^ Anyways, it might take a while for the next chapter because of everything else going on in my life so i will try to put in as many chapters as i can. Thanks and have a wonderful day! **


End file.
